Wasuremono
by Inu-Leeli
Summary: The story of a young girl the Yugi Gang meet at Duelist Kingdom. BakuraOC RyouOC reviews, constructive crititsim, & flames are welcomed.


Warning: this fic contains an OC with possible Mary-sue (I'm not that great a writer) I've tried my best to make my two characters as un mary sue as possible while retaining the original Idea I had for them

**Warning:** this fic contains an OC with possible Mary-Sue (I'm not that great a writer) I've tried my best to make my two characters as un-Mary-Sue as possible while retaining the original Idea I had for them. This will follow the story from duelist kingdom onward (skipping the Noah ark, the KC grand prix thing, and those motorcycle freaks from season 4 since I didn't watch any of those). This fic is about my two characters so if you don't want to read about OCs then turn back the way ye came! 13 men on a dead mans chest yo hoho and a bottle of rum. Sorry off topic. Any way if you do not mind reading my fic then enjoy - also another warning I tend to switch between the English and Japanese names. I'll do my best to correct that.

Wasuremono (Something Forgotten)

Chapter 1

Somewhere on an island off the coast of Japan a tournament like no other was taking place. Duelist Kingdom was a grand tournament being hosted by the creator of Duel Monsters, Pegasus J. Crawford. Hundreds of duelists from all walks of life arrived to take part in this tournament. Some were fighting for riches and fortune, others wanted fame and glory. A few, though, were fighting for something far more precious.

Yugi Muuto was one of those few. He was dueling to gain back the soul of his grandfather, whom Pegasus had trapped. His best friend Jounouchi wanted to win the prize money to pay for his younger sister's operation. Seto Kaiba was fighting for his family as well. Pegasus had kidnapped his younger brother Mokuba to take over his company.

There was one other person on the island that was dueling for their family too. Circe was a young girl, who was just trying to save what was left of her already tattered family. In order to do this she had to defeat Pegasus. Her older brother was in great danger because of this stupid tournament.

Already having won a few duels Circe was figuring out her next course of action.

"Alright, I have four star chips. How much should I bet on this next duel? Ah fuck! I suck at statistics!" Circe also had a bad habit of talking to herself.

/Don't worry so much, Circe./ a voice replied from within her head. /It's not as if you're the one actually dueling./

/But I've got more to lose Zahra!/

Zahra was an ancient spirit that resided within the star shaped pendant that Circe wore around her neck. She had gotten it while in Egypt with her older brother. Since Zahra was a much better duelist, Circe was letting her do all the work.

/Sorry, that was insensitive of me./

/Its okay./

Circe wandered around for awhile trying to find some one to duel against. She did this for about an hour until she decide to climb a tree to scout possible "Victims." A few minutes had passed when a group of people moseyed into her line of vision.

There were four of them, three boys and one girl. The girl was average height with short brown hair and clear blue eyes. She seemed like a happy, confident girl. Next was a guy with an unusual hairstyle. It was brown and shaped into a point in the front. After him was a tall blonde. He seemed a little gruff, but good natured. Lastly there was a very short boy, even shorter than Circe, but his hair made up for it. It was spiked up in the shape of a star, black with red highlights, and blonde bangs.

Circe leaned over the branch farther to get a better look at them, forgetting that branches are not known for their stability. The branch did not agree with her shift of weight and jostled. That little shake was enough to get Circe to lose her grip and she went tumbling down right in front of the group. Needless to say they were startled.

"Are you okay?" the shortest of the group asked in Japanese as he ran to help her.

/they speak Japanese? Well nihongo it is./ "I think I dislocated my spleen." This caused the blonde of the group to pause for a moment,

"Can you actually do that?"

"Jounouchi, who cares?!" the brunette girl barked, "The poor girl just fell from a tree."

"No don't worry," Circe interjected as the small spiky haired kid helped her up, "I think I'm okay. The spleen think was just for effect."

"You're sure you're fine." Shorty questioned.

"Well my butts sore, and I'm embarrassed a bunch of people saw me fall out of a tree, but other than that I'm really just fine."

"Well that's good." The brunette boy stated.

After their more than awkward meaning Circe and the group introduced them selves. She found that the girl was named Anzu, the brown haired boy was Honda, the Blonde was called Jounouchi, and the little one was Yugi. They were all friends from a domino, Japan. Yugi and Jounouchi were the only ones actually participating in the tournament, Anzu and Honda were there to support them. She in turn told them that she was from America and had entered the tournament for fun. She couldn't tell everyone her real reasons, no matter how nice they seem.

It warmed Circe to see a group of friends together. Most professional duelists she'd met were ruthless loners. They didn't care about the fun part of the game. It was nice to see people supporting each other in a place like this.

/Just like you and me, huh Zahra?/

/Yes, people who try to stand on their own often stumble at some point./ she paused, contemplating something that Circe could not figure out. She finally interrupted the silence within their shared consciousness. /I want to duel Yugi./

/Huh? But we're having a great time./

/Please./ Zahra begged, and Circe was not one to deny one of her few requests.

"Hey, Yugi I bet you a star chip I can beat you in a duel."

"Alright, Circe." Yugi agreed. Once they found a dueling platform Circe changed into Zahra and they began. It was an interesting duel to say the least. Circe had many powerful and rare cards, but her collection wasn't very organized, often having very random monsters. By the end Yugi was, of course, the winner.

/How could you lose! Now were one step backwards!/ Circe exclaimed to her other half.

/I believe we should leave this to Yugi-san./ Zahra calmly stated. Circe had absolutely NO response to that. Zahra couldn't have possibly said that. What did that even mean anyway? Did she want to give up? Leave their problems in the hands of someone they just met? This wasn't Zahra at all!

/What do you mean "leave it to Yugi?!" We barely even know him! How do we know he won't give up at some point?!/

/He won't. I can see in his eyes that he's fighting for something important as well./

/I still don't get why you're suddenly chicken./

/He has a much better chance of winning that we do. See the pendent around his neck./ Circe looked upon the giant puzzle that she only just now became aware of.

/Geez, how did I not notice that?/

/That is the millennium puzzle, and it will grant Yugi the power to win against Pegasus./

/Okay then, but I'm following him a round to make sure he doesn't screw up!/

"Hey guys, is it okay if I travel around with you?"

"Of course." Yugi answered cheerfully.

"The more the merrier!" Anzu added.

"Welcome to the team!" Jounouchi and Honda chorused.

Circe didn't voice it, but being part of a team, not just a duo, felt very nice.

()()()()()()()()()()

Well that's the first chapter. Everyone is free to tell me what they think. Flames are allowed too. Though I did warn you before this story is about my OCs and Mary-Sue is a High possibility. Thank you for reading.


End file.
